Romeo & Juliet?
by DeckBeMine
Summary: Zexion Montague and Demyx Capulet were found covered in blood dead in a funeral seeing room. A man who married the two together tells their story to their feuding fathers to show them the stupidity of their ways. Can it bring them together?
1. Thy Is To Blame

_I'm sure there are others, but this is a story of Romeo and Juliet staring Demyx and Zexion. Other than a few changes here and there, I don't really own anything. Enjoy. . ._

Romeo & Juliet?

Chapter I: Thy Is To Blame

A man dressed in black, gothic attire stood in a room gasping with shock. A man dressed in bright, spring time attire stood in a room gasping in shook next to the other man.

In front of them lie the bodies of two older teenage boys. Both bodies drenched in blood, but only one had an opened wound. The one dressed in a white suit with a silver necklace that carried a charm in the shape of the sun was sitting hunched over the other boy and had the gun in his hand. From his lower jaw dripped blood onto the body of the second boy. He had pulled the trigger himself because of the boy under him. The boy under him was wearing black, emo clothes with a black, silver necklace that carried a charm in the shape of the moon looked as if he were sleeping. He had ingested a toxin made of highly toxic poisons. It was he who brought the gun. The two, they had died together to be together.

The man dressed in black over to the boys and collapsed on his knees, tears in his eyes. The man dressed in bright walked over to the boys and collapsed on his knees, tears in his eyes. Neither of them touched a single body. These boys, they were their sons, their flesh and blood, the sons of two enemies.

As the two men wept, over the boys, a third man entered the room. "You both know this is _your_ fault."

The man in bright glared up at the third man. "How dare you? You know nothing!" The man in black stayed silent.

"No, _you_ know nothing." The third man walk up to the two men and handed them a piece of parchment like paper. It was a proof of marriage. It was signed _Demyx Capulet_ and _Zexion Montague_. Both men were hit with disbelief. The man in black looked back at his son. His son had married his enemy, a Capulet. The man in bright looked at his son. His son had married his enemy, a Montague.

"How did this happen?" The man in black asked. "_Why_ did this happen?"

"Thy should ask thy self." The third man said. "Unintentionally, you kept your sons apart as they drew closer together. It was an endless tug-a-war. This is the result of that tug of war."

The man in bright shook his head. "No! My son would never-!" The man's eyes swelled with tears. "He would never. . ."

The third man brought his hands together and closed his eyes while bowing his head. The man in black let out a sob. "So you're saying this is my entire son's fault?" He demanded.

"Yes I am! If he hadn't used your twisted was to mess with my child-"

"Bull shit!" The man in black was fierce yet broken. "Our boys' only crime was loving each other, but we could not see that love. _We_ did drive them to do this!" The man in bright shook his head. HE refused to believe it.

At this time, a boy, an older small girl, and several other people came to the room and shock and horror on their faces.

A black haired boy dressed in black started to sob. He feared this would happen. He knew, he knew about the two boys and didn't say anything. He just collapsed on the spot and broke down. The older girl had tears running down her face. She knew, she knew about the two boys and didn't say anything. The others shed their share of saddened tears.

Police arrived to move the bodies. The man in black didn't want either one moved. "They look at peace." He whispered. Even though his son lay dead, covered in blood in front of him, it seemed that it was the most peaceful time he saw his son.

The man in bright disagreed. He wanted his son's body away from the body of that which was his enemy. The officers moved everyone out of the room. When a picture of the two boys was handed to the man in black, he finally agreed to let the bodies be moved. It twisted his heart to see the boys moved from their peace. But he knew it was for the best.

The third man walked up to the two men with a disappointed look on his face. "Do you want to know what happened?" The man in black nodded. "Do _you_ want to hear what happened?" The man in bright shook his head, then nodded in defeat. The two men followed the third man into an office to let the clean up men do their job.

Once inside, the third man locked the door and sat behind his desk. He faced the gentlemen. "These deaths didn't have to happen. Zexion and Demyx were just young lovers who wanted to be happy. But _you_ Montague," He faced the man in black. "And _you_ Capulet," He faced the man in bright. "You didn't let that happen. Sound familiar?"

It did to Montague. It sounded very familiar. His face dropped. "_Romeo & Juliet_." He whispered.

"_Romeo & Juliet_? How the hell is this _Romeo & Juliet_?" Capulet demanded.

"Simple. Your families are the _Montague's_ and the _Capulet's_. Your two oldest children fell in love and eloped. And not to mention, both just met a tragic death because their families refuse to get along!" The third man banded on the desk. "How are so blind you can't see that?"

Capulet was silent. Montague just sighed trying to fight the new onset of tears.

The third man took a deep breath. "It all started like any other day would for them."


	2. Thy Share Thy Kiss

_The moochy gooshy continues. . ._

Chapter II: Thy Share Thy Kiss

The school bell rang and a small group of kids took their seats in biology. Two of them were chatting about something. The other, a grayish-blue haired kid was sitting at his desk staring at the clock bored out of his mind. He was acing this class; the teacher had nothing to offer him in learning. The boy just had to read a book and he remembered everything word on the page. As class started, the boy took out a sketch book and started out an outline of the class.

By the time class was over, the boy had nearly a perfect picture. But something seemed to be missing. He couldn't pin-point what it was, but he just knew something was missing. With a heavy sigh, he out his sketch book away and followed the rest of the students out of the room. He looked around the crowed hallways and scoffed in discus. The boy was a high-life noble man, or at least acted like it, and he looked down upon the lower classes around him. He wasn't selfish or snob-like, just logical and matter-of-factual, A.K.A, a pain in the ass.

The boy walked over to his locker and threw his useless biology book inside and traded it for his useless English book. He wondered why he was even in there. He was more knowledgeable in English than the teacher and hated being in that class with a bunch of idiots.

"Hey Zexion!" The kid turned to look at his cousin who was gesturing to a banner. "They found a theme." The boy rolled his eyes.

"_Titanic_, really?" Zexion spat in discus. "What is this, homecoming?"

"They apparently think so." A black haired boy said. "Damn Capulets, always squawking about love and sunshine. Why choose a theme as tragic _Titanic_?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "It's the love story, Vanitus."

"'I'll never let go Jack'." A red head said mockingly. "They do know that Jack and Rose weren't real right?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." Zexion said walking off. When he entered the classroom, he was greeted by the usual giggly girls who wanted to get into his pants.

"Hello Zexion." The girls said together.

"Afternoon ladies." Zexion offered a smile and brushed his fingers under one of the girls' chin. "My, you're looking as lovely as sister moon herself." The girl let out a sigh and nearly fainted. Zexion walk to the back of the class and took his seat.

The teacher started class and the staring at the clock began. Only after the bell rang did Zexion pay attention to the teacher. When class was dismissed, he exited the room and went back to his locker. He opened it and traded his English book for his drama, or theater, book. He smirked. Drama was the one and only he enjoyed. After closing his locker, he turned to have his book and binder fall out of his hands.

"Watch where you're going!" Zexion sneered squatting down to start picking things up. As he did, a blonde kid squatted down to help. Zexion picked up the sound of something staticky and partly annoying buzzing from the ear buds in the kid's ears. Zexion pulled them out and the kid met his eyes.

"Was that necessary?" The kid asked casually.

Zexion locked blank eyes with the blonde kid. "Watch where you're going." With that, Zexion had his things picked up and walked off to his class. The blonde kid just stared and shrugged it off before walking off to his class.

After a classy drama class, Zexion met up with his two younger cousins in the high school parking lot. The red-head got in to the driver's side of the nice, shiny, black Kya. Zexion got in the passenger's side. The black haired boy got in the back. The black haired and red-head watched hatefully at the group of their family's enemy walked past them.

"Damn Capulets. When will they learn that sunshine and happiness will only get you so far in society?" The red-head asked putting on his sunglasses and starting the engine.

"When a super massive thunderstorm hits them." The black-haired said looking over to a golden-bronze car where a tallish blonde kid was getting in. "Who's the new kid?"

"Who? Specify Vanitus." The red-head smirked.

"That mullet-headed kid right there, Axel!" The black-haired Vanitus pointed over to the blonde getting into the car.

"Him? Not sure. But I've seen him around. What about you Zexy?" Axel asked. "Zexy? Zexion!" Zexion looked up from the book he always read on the ride home and to school.

"What?" He asked bitterly.

"Do you know anything about the new kid?" Axel asked pulling out of the parking lot. Zexion looked over to the blond he had ran into earlier.

"No." He replied coldly. Axel and Vanitus left their older cousin alone. Zexion wasn't one whose buttons you pushed. He was one you left alone. You only talked to him when he talked to you. He led and you followed. He was a family prodigy and a loyal dog. He made his father proud.

That night at dinner, a large, close family sat together. At the head of the table sat the head of the family. He looked at his family proudly. "What a wonderful day it's been, for me at least. How was everyone else's day?" Everyone looked at Zexion.

He sighed. "Axel, Vanitus, tell everyone about the new kid." Zexion said taking a bite from his food.

"New kid? Do tell." The head said.

Axel sighed. "Well, there's this new kid, Uncle Xemnas. And there's just something about him I don't like.

"He's in some of my classes and all he did all day was listen to music." Vanitus added. "And the thing is, no one knows who he is. He asked all the teachers not to say his last name."

Xemnas thought for a moment. "What grade level is he?" Vanitus and Axel shrugged. Xemnas looked over at a very apathetic Zexion. He smiled and placed his hand on Zexion's back. Zexion looked up at him with blank eyes that were deep, deeper than the deepest well. No one could see into them, no matter how hard they looked.

With one look at his father, Zexion knew he was thinking of something stupid that involved him. "Whatever it is, I don't want to be involved." He said sternly.

Xemnas chuckled. "Zexion," He squeezed his son's shoulder. "Just make sure he's not a Capulet." Zexion rolled his eyes. His father and family did hate the Capulets, but they were also obsessed with them as well. It was really annoying.

The next day, Zexion sat bored in his European history class. What made it worse was the fact that the new kid shared this class with him. And to make it even worse, he was sitting behind Zexion. He didn't want to seem like he cared, so he kept quiet. But out of nowhere a note popped up on his desk. He looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking and looked at the note.

_How can I watch where I'm going if you keep distracting me?_

'_Is that some kind of pick up line?_' Zexion wrote his reply basically telling the kid to leave him alone. The kid made his reply and handed the note back to Zexion.

_Kinda hard, you're too cute to leave all by yourself. _

Zexion turned around and looked at the kid and the kid just smiled. "I'm not gay." Zexion said handing the kid his piece of paper.

The kid leaned in closer to Zexion so only he could hear. "I doubt that. Most guys look at girls and strip them down in their heads and you have yet to do that once in this class." He whispered.

"And how do you know what's in my head?" Zexion, annoyed as he was, was intrigued.

"I'm a people person even though I'm not social." The kid left Zexion alone and went back to whatever. Zexion turned around and stared blankly at the board. He looked back at the new kid. There was something about him that Zexion was drawn to, but what was it?

Zexion spent the whole day pondering how the new kid could read him so easily. Not even his cousin Axel, who was nearly a brother to him, could do that. Zexion was cold and hard as stone. And to make him highly irritated, he couldn't tell if this kid was Capulet or not. It was driving him mad! Zexion was the smartest kid in this school! Everyone in his drama class, including the new kid noticed his frustration.

At his locker, Zexion found the new kid near it with his headphones in trying a combination to open his locker. Zexion wanted to keep walking, but he needed Axel's car keys from his locker. Gulping, Zexion twisted the lock to the right combination to open it, dropping in his book and grabbing the keys and closing it.

When Zexion turned to walk away, he nearly walked into the new kid. He was leaning against the lockers scratching his forehead. Zexion crossed his arms and looked at him. "What?"

"The kid pointed to the banner announcing the theme of the dance. "Want to go with me, just to get to know each other?"

Zexion stared at him blankly. "No. The Capulets run the damn thing, and as a loyal Montague, I won't allow myself to go!"

The kid chuckled and shook his head. "You sound like a Montague. But you seem like something else. Something," The kid stroked Zexion's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Wants more then what you have." The kid's gentle, innocent touch was enough to make Zexion's skin shiver and tingle. "Well, Montague, what do you say?" The kid whispered in his ear.

All of Zexion's better senses told him to say no, but one sense, in one head, told him it was alright. He looked the kid in the eyes and muttered but a few words. "I'll see you there." The new kid smiled and left Zexion with his heart beating fast. What did he just do?

Zexion was going through his closet. The dance was tonight and he was asked to go last minute. It wasn't homecoming or prom, so he didn't want to wear anything too formal, but he also didn't want to be too sloppy. After rummaging, he decided on black, bone tight skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with long green and white striped sleeved shirt. There was a knock on his door. "Come in." Vanitus walk in.

"You're going?" He asked as Zexion hopped up and down trying to get into his skinny jeans.

"Only to tell that kid to leave me alone. Why I said yes anyway I have no idea. Zexion grabbed his studded belt and looped it through his pants.

"Maybe you weren't thinking with the right head." Vanitus sighed lying back on the bed. "Think this guy can get you out of the closet?"

Zexion snapped his head towards him. "I told you before, I'm not gay."

Vanitus smirked. "Then pick one of your adoring admirers and screw her."

"Maybe I will." Zexion said pulling his shirt over his head. "Is Axel ready?"

"Just waiting on you." Zexion nodded and grabbed his keys and stopped in the hallway to check his hair.

Perfect as usual. He then walked out the front door and hopped into Axel's Kya. Axel just looked at him. "How are you not gay?"

"Will you stop that? Yes, I agreed to go to this dance with a guy, so what? I'm telling him the second I see him to leave me alone."

"Mm hm." Axel rolled his eyes and drove off.

When they arrived at the school, Zexion looked for the new kid's car but couldn't find it. Axel abandoned him for the girl he came here with. So giving up on finding the car, Zexion walked into the crowed gym over to the refreshment table. He looked at everything and shook his head. They only ever had not vegan friendly food.

Zexion sighed heavily and stared at the crowd with the rave music blasting in his ears. He then felt something touch his arm it was the new kid. He smiled and grabbed Zexion's hand pulling him into the hallway. "I was having doubts you were going to show up."

"I only came because I'm man of my word." Zexion crossed his arms. "And because I just want-"

"Come with me." The new kid led Zexion up a flight of stairs onto the roof. "Now you don't have to worry about people staring."

"I guess." Zexion sighed. The kid walked up to him and held out his hand.

"I'm old fashioned." He smiled. He had his headphones around his neck and on at full blast and a slow jazz filled the night around them. Zexion took the kids hand and let him lead. Zexion rested his head on the new kid's chest. This was so wrong to him, but it was so right. How could this be?

"So what's your name?" Zexion asked as he and the kid swayed back and forth.

"Demyx." He whispered resting his chin on top of Zexion's head.

"Demyx what?"

"Does it matter?" Zexion pulled away to look the kid in the eye.

"What? Don't like your last name?" Zexion joked. Demyx looked away from him out into the darkening sky.

"It's not that I don't like it, I'm just not proud of it." Zexion could see a stone of coldness in Demyx's eye. The same coldness in his. What else did he have in common with this kid? "Hey Zexion?"

"Yeah?" Instantly, Demyx took Zexion's face and in his hands and introduced their lips together. Zexion's face went bright red and he pulled away.

"What was that?" Zexion demanded. Demyx just smiled and pulled Zexion close to him again.

"You're very cute when you blush." Demyx chuckled. Zexion just buried his face in his shoulder. Demyx held him close and stroked his back. "Is this to fast? Should I slow down?"

Zexion just looked up at him. He studied Demyx's features and gave in. This guy, he was drawn to him. Like this was meant to happen, but . . . this was happening very fast. With a sigh, Zexion gave up and pulled Demyx into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck as Demyx wrapped his arms Zexion's back and waist.

When they broke apart to breathe, they looked into each other's eyes. Demyx blushed lightly and smiled. "Wow . . . um . . . I heard Montagues were great kissers, but never thought it'd be like that."

"Well, I am a pureblood Montague . . . You could say I'm proud of it, as long as I do as Daddy says."

"Wow. Sounds like fun." Demyx smirked.

"Oh yeah, big fun. But it doesn't matter. I'm the oldest of my cousins, so I'll be family patriarch. As long as I follow orders and keep my straight 'A' average, I can do anything I want."

Demyx grinned. "Are you implying that you want to have sex on the first date?"

"No. I'm just saying don't get cocky and start bragging that you kissed me." Demyx smirked and kissed Zexion again.

"Don't worry, I won't." At that moment, Zexion felt a vibration in his pants. He pulled out his phone and saw he had a tex from Axel.

_Capulet trouble. Best we leave._

Zexion rolled his eyes. "I've got to go."

Demyx grabbed his arm. "Why? I thought-"

"It's not you; it's just the damn Capulets. You can never have any of us in the same room and not expect trouble." Zexion kissed Demyx one last. "This never happened; I was never here."

Demyx halfway smiled. "Just between you and me. Got it."

Zexion reentered the stairway and exited the hallway to the parking lot. He joined Axel at his Kya and hopped into the passenger seat. Axel started the engine and drove off. "Did you tell the new kid to bug off?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Turns out he's a Capulet." Zexion's head snapped towards Axel. He then looked away in horror. Demyx was a Capulet! His sworn enemy . . . Demyx was his sworn enemy. And he was just starting to like Demyx. Worst yet, he just made out with him.


	3. Thy Share Thy Love

_The moochy gooshy continues. . ._

Chapter III: Thy Share Thy Love

The next Monday, Demy was at his locker organizing things. As he reached into his backpack for something Zexion slammed his locker door shut in his face. Demyx was wide eyed for a moment; he looked over his shoulder, coast was clear. "Morning." He went in to kiss Zexion, but Zexion stepped back.

"You're a Capulet?" Demyx's face dropped and he looked away. "Why didn't you tell me? That's something I'd like to know about someone!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't agree to meet with me." Demyx pounded his fist on the locker door. "Look Zexion, I like you, and I want to get to know you-so please." He tried again to kiss Zexion, but he pulled away again.

"So instead of being honest, you lie to me."

"NO! Not once did I lie to you. I said I wasn't proud of my family name, and I'm not." Demyx blocked Zexion from escaping by pushing him against the lockers and brought their faces together. "Can't we just forget?" Demyx brought their lips tighter. Zexion tried to fight it, but he wanted to give in as well. His two heads were at war with each other:

_Head one: NO! Dad's going to kill you if you do this!_

_Head two: Hell yeah, do it! What Dad doesn't know won't kill you._

_Head one: Come on Zexion! He's a Capulet! You're a Montague!_

_Head two: Well, think of it this way, he's tall, blond, hot, and one hell of a great kisser. Who knows, maybe he's good in bed. _

_Head one: Grrrrrrr! Axel and Van could be watching!_

Zexion pushed Demyx off of him. He was panting and staring into a pair of hazel, pale blue-green eyes. Zexion shook his head and pushed Demyx back further. "No. Like I said before, I'm a loyal Montague. And as such, I can't get mixed up with a Capulet." Zexion left it at that and walked away. Demyx shook his head and sighed heavily.

That afternoon, Zexion was at his locker. Axel and Vanitus came up behind him laughing about something he didn't care to know about. "So Zexy, ready to go?" Axel asked spinning his car keys around his finger.

Zexion shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm going to walk over to the library. Maybe try and get some studying done."

"Alright. Have fun. See ya at home." Axel and Vanitus waved him goodbye and left. With a heavy sigh, Zexion closed his locker and headed out the back way of the school. Outside, past the football field, a golden Fiat 500 was waiting. Zexion sighed and got into the passenger seat.

"Ya know, for a really smart kid, you're very easily smoothed talked." Demyx chuckled as Zexion shut the door and drove off.

"Shut up. I don't like being reminded." Zexion scowled and crossed his arms while staring out the window.

"Or is it the fact you got tricked by a Capulet?" Zexion's expression sunk deeper. Demyx just smiled and laughed.

"Alright, you wanted to talk, so talk." Zexion demanded coldly.

"Alright. . . What kind of movies do you like?" Zexion just looked at him.

"Movies, really?"

"I did say talk." Demyx smiled. "And I'm really curious about the Montague family. Ya know, like what goes on in their heads. So, what kind of movies?"

Zexion slouched down in the seat. "Romance horror and tragedies. As stupid as they are, they kinda make sense. You?"

"Mostly horror flicks. Others in my family don't think highly of it, but hey, what can I say, they're funny." Zexion couldn't help but chuckle. Demyx looked at him like a little boy and a puppy.

"Most of them now-a-days are more stupid then funny. None seem to be scary anymore."

"Nope. Only a five-year-old could make one that would make you piss your pants."

Zexion went wide eye. "Whoa, language Capulet." Demyx just shook his head.

"I break all my family's rules. I may be mannered and colorful, but I have a dark side." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Ok, favorite food?"

"That's easy, tacos or just about everything and anything Mexican. I love me some Mexican food. You?"

"Vegan friendly gummy bears."

"You're a vegan?" Zexion nodded. "Did not see that one coming. So how do you eat?"

"Tofu everything and soy based products." Zexion blinked blankly. "But for the most part, I'm a veggie boy."

"Hm. . . I like veggie boys. What they lack in muscle they make up for in bed."

"Sorry, I don't fuck on the first date." Zexion's instantly clapped his hands over his mouth after realizing what he just said. Demyx was laughing so hard he could barely keep his grip on the wheel.

"I didn't even say anything about this being a date!' When Demyx came to a red light, he was finally able to catch his breath. "So, you want to get coffee or something?"

After thinking it over for a moment, Zexion nodded. "Alright, but only if it's outside of town. We don't need Eraquis up our asses about this."

"Tell me about it. I got the whole lecture on who to avoid when I was registered." Demyx drove off into the next town about an hour away. Zexion of course called his father and he bought the story about staying late at the library and that's he'd walk home.

In the next town over, the boys stopped at a coffee shop, Demyx's treat. After the coffee shop, they stopped and walked around a park. As they walked, they talked about school and laughed about random laughed about random things that appeared to be funny. But during the whole while, not once did they're family names come up.

After a while, Zexion sat on a wall near a canal and watched as the sun set. Demyx sat at his feet smiling. And as he sat there, the realization hit him. "Demyx, no one can know about this."

Demyx looked up and met Zexion eyes. He could see the fear in them. He lifted up his hand to cup Zexion's face bringing their lips together, while running his free hand their Zexion's hair and down his back. "I understand." Demyx whispered. "I'm sure Xemnas hates my father as much as he hates him."

"Marluxia is your father?" Zexion's mouth was agape.

"Yeah. I thought you would have guessed." Demyx smiled taking Zexion's hand. "But then again, I look more like my mother. What about you?"

"I take after Dad. However, I'm paler because of my mother." Zexion said pulling Demyx over towards the swings. They talked more and watched as night started to fall. The left the park and headed home.

Demyx stopped his car a block from Zexion's house. "Same time again tomorrow?"

"Quite possibly." Zexion said kissing Demyx goodnight. "Not a bad fist date, Capulet."

"No it wasn't, Montague." Demyx smiled. "See ya tomorrow." Zexion watched as Demyx drove off. He sighed and looked up at the stars.

"You really want the fighting to stop. Fine, I'll play by your rules." Zexion turned and took the ten minute walk back home. When he entered the gate, he was met with his very fluffy husky-wolf, hybrid, Max. Zexion petted his head and walked inside, where his father was sitting reading the news paper.

Xemnas looked up when he heard Zexion enter the house. "How was the library?"

Zexion was caught off guard. "Hm? Oh, the library-nothing new. Just had homework I had to do."

"That's good, I think. Anyway, we left a plate for you in the kitchen, if you're hungry."

"Thanks, but not really. I stopped for coffee." Xemnas nodded and Zexion walked up to his room. He threw his bag onto his bed before plopping down on it. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. He was way in over his head. In being with Demyx he was betraying his family. Worse, he felt like he was betraying himself, his loyalty. But then he thought, what if Demyx was right? What if the only difference between them was their family name? Then, this whole feud was pointless. But could he and Demyx stop that? What if they got caught? Zexion couldn't find the answers. All he knew was that if his betrayal was discovered, things weren't going to be pretty.

When Demyx got home he took a deep breath. He had broken his curfew and hadn't answered his phone. So after parking his car, Demyx took off his shoes and slowly crept his way through the house, not wanting to run into his father. He managed to quietly get past the dining room and living room. Once he got past his father's study he was good to go. But that was the hard part. With a deep breath, Demyx started his attempt to pass.

"Demyx!" Demyx froze and swore under his breath. "A moment please?" Demyx threw his head back and unwilling stepped into his father's study. "Where were you today? It's not like you to break curfew." Marluxia had his hands together and resting on the desk in front of him.

"I took a drive up to the next city with a friend from school." Marluxia cocked an eyebrow.

"What friend? From what Roxas has told me, you haven't been talking to any of your classmates."

"That's because this friend doesn't have any classes with me and Roxas together. So they don't know each other."

"Oh really." Demyx gulped. "Roxas also said that he saw you driving off with a gothic dressed person." _Dammit Roxas!_ Demyx screamed in his head. "You weren't with a Montague were you?" Marluxia's had grown cold.

"No! I promise!" Demyx crossed his finger inside his shoes that were still in his hands. "He was just wearing something that had to do with drama." Marluxia eyes his son closely. Do to past actions, Demyx had grown very accustom to lying and had gotten very good at it. Not to where he could beat a lie detector, but damn near close.

"Alright. But if I find that you're lying, you'll be sent away to your aunt in London." Demyx mentally groaned. He hated his aunt in London. Her house smelt like overpriced tea that was thrown up by a cat.

"I understand, Sir." Demyx was dismissed and left the room. He walked up to his room and locked his door behind him. He pulled back his covers, burrowed into his bed, and then pulled the covers his head. He put his head phones on and listened to the calming vibes of Alpha Rev. Slowly the tears started to fall down his face. He hated it here. Everything was planned for him without any say on his part. The Capulets were known to be happy, joyful people, but you had to be inside the family to know how dark it was. But then he thought about his date with Zexion. It was calming to him. With the memories of Zexion's soft lips helped him drift into sleep. . .

The next morning, Zexion woke up to find wet sheets. He sighed and felt a throbbing in his pants. He groaned and kicked his blankets off. Peeking out his door to make sure no one was around, Zexion slipped into the hall bathroom. He figured a cold shower would help his little friend relax, with little success. He had to take care of the rest of it himself. After getting cleaned of, Zexion got dressed and ready for school. When the Montague trio arrived at school, Zexion took his time going to his locker. When he turned the corner, he found a blond Capulet waiting. "Morning." Zexion greeted him.

"Morning Sunshine." Demyx smiled at him. "You're in a very perky mood."

Zexion groaned. "I'm not a morning person. Especially with the morning I had." Zexion opened his locker and started shuffling through his things when Demyx slipped his fingers through his belt loops and tugged at them.

"How the hell do you wear jeans this tight?" Demyx asked.

"When you're as small as me, you don't feel comfortable in normal sized 'jeans'."

"Oh really? Well then we can get a weekend alone together, I'm taking you shopping." Demyx turned Zexion around and pulled their hips together. "Or we could just go Sunday."

Zexion did that thing where your shoulders flinch up and you make that kissing like sound between your teeth. "Oh, I can't. Not on Sunday. The family goes to church _every_ Sunday. And unless I'm spewing my guts out, or running a fever, I can't for the life of me get out of it." Demyx eyed him for a second.

"So does this mean no sex till we're married?" Demyx pouted. Zexion smirked.

"Demyx, Demyx, Demyx." Zexion crossed his arms while shaking his head. "We're a same sex couple. So the rules for heterosexual couples don't apply." Zexion pressed his lips against Demyx's for a brief moment. "But don't get your hopes up. I don't take my pants off for just anyone." For a brief moment, Demyx saw in Zexion's eyes deep, lustful temptation. Zexion smirked running his hand across Demyx's stomach as he left him in a deep daze.

Demyx hadn't even noticed that he was alone till his cousin found him just staring off into the deep space of nothingness. "Dem? Dem? . . . Demyx!"

"Ha? What?" Demyx mumbled.

His cousin cocked an eyebrow. "Are you feeling ok?"

Demyx nearly stumbled as if he were drunk. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, Ventus." In his puppy-love state, Demyx fluttered to his first class. . .

In European history, Zexion started out the window. To keep up appearances, Zexion and Demyx gave each other glares and cold shoulders. But to their surprise, the teacher scolded them for acting like children and made them shake hands. Turns out he didn't care who they were, in his class, they were equals. The boys chucked it up to him being tired of their families fighting. . . .

"So anyway, I asked the teacher if I could take the seat next to Chelsea, and he said no." Vanitus was on a rant during lunch about how his geometry teacher was being an idiot or something like that. Zexion wasn't paying attention. "So I told him that if he didn't move me, there was going to be some blood splattered on his walls."

Zexion shook his head. "I think between you and Axel, all the staff members are use to your threats by now." He said reading his book.

"Speaking of which, where is Bubblebutt?" Vanitus asked. Just as the words were out of his mouth, there was an over the loud speaker:

Would Zexion and Vanitus Montague, and Demyx and Ventus Capulet come to the front office? Again, Zexion and Vanitus Montague, and Demyx and Ventus Capulet come to the front office.

Zexion and Vanitus groaned as they got their answer. "Not again." Zexion mumbled. The two got up and took the very familiar path to the principal's office. When they got there, they found their uncle, Axel, a Capulet, and Roxas. Zexion shook his head and leaned against the wall. When Demyx and Ventus arrived, Principal Eraquis started his lecture with a shake of his head.

"First off, I am very disappointed in _both_ of you. Roxas you know better than to go picking fights and Axel, you know better than to start them." He said.

"I guess it'd be pointless to say I'll never do it again?" Axel asked earning a glare from his father.

"Oh, I know it won't happen again, because I am at my wits end. Now I've spoken with every school and academy in the district, along with the police, and we've all come to the conclusion that we hoped we didn't have to come to, but if any of these boys are caught fighting each other again, _not only_ will they be expelled, but arrested as well." That was an eye opener for everyone. Eraquis never threatened anything this serious. Sure expulsion, but never getting arrested. Axel for once looked serious about fighting. "Now I hate to do this, but I see no other alternative."

"It's understood." Axel said really calmly. Zexion looked over at him and smiled. Axel may seem like a child, but he was more of a man than anyone he knew. He truly looked up to Axel. He kinda had to, Axel was taller than him.

Demyx looked from Roxas to Axel. Something he shouldn't have done. When he met Axel's eats, the meadow green were now Hades' fire burning through Demyx's soul. Did Axel really hate him that much even though he didn't know him? Demyx's eyes moved from Axel to Zexion who had a blank look on his face with a misty glaze in his eyes. With a heavy sigh, Demyx looked down at his feet.

After being dismissed and Axel's car keys in Zexion's hand, Roxas and Axel were sent home on one week suspension and everyone else was sent to class. . .

After school, Demyx picked up Zexion from the library. Once in the car, the first thing Zexion did was kiss Demyx very passionately. The windows in Demyx's car were darkly tinted. "You ok?"

"Fine. Just sucks that I haven't been going to this school for a week and I'm already on the verge of expulsion and being arrested." Demyx sighed. "So off the park?"

"Why not?" Zexion smiled as Demyx drove off. . .

"So what about chocolate cheese cake?" Demyx asked.

"Not cheese cake, but triple chocolate fudge cake." Zexion sighed.

"Oh that-" Demyx moved in closer to Zexion. "Sounds so yummy. " Zexion took in a sharp breath as Demyx kissed his neck.

"Wait a second. . . How in the hell did I get in your backseat?" Zexion asked realizing where he was at. It appears that Demyx coasted him in the backseat of the car.

"You just followed me." Demyx smiled playing with Zexion's hair. Zexion chuckled a bit as Demyx kissed him. "So how about we commit the ultimate sin?" Demyx asked placing his hand at the zipper of Zexion jeans.

Zexion's two heads were at war with each other and his naughty head was winning. Zexion was pulled onto Demyx lap, where the heat was starting to turn up. Demyx embraced the goth straddling his waist tightly. Things were really getting heated, and neither one seemed to care. All Zexion wanted to was taste that smores cappuccino Demyx had on the way here. But when Demyx went to reach into Zexion's pants-

"Demyx, stop. . . I-I can't do this." Zexion moved off of Demyx who looked quite stunned.

"But-we were-" Demyx didn't finish his argument. He wasn't really ready either. He sighed. "So, where to now?"

Zexion shook his head. "I don't know. Right now- I just want a very cold shower." Demyx smirked and then stole a glance at the bulge in Zexion's tight jeans.

"You sure?" Demyx asked as Zexion opened the door to move up front.

"Yeah, but first I have to pee." Demyx cocked an eyebrow.

"But this park doesn't have a-"

"Demyx, I do have a penis, and it is getting dark out." Demyx nodded and moved up front as Zexion did his business. . .

After Demyx came to a stop a block away from Zexion house, he sighed. "I'd have to say this is the worst part of my day." Zexion rolled his eyes as he leaned over to kiss Demyx.

"Hey, come over tomorrow night." Zexion said just above a whisper.

"What?" Demyx asked dumbfounded. "Have you gone mad?"

"No, tomorrow, everyone's going out, and they won't be back till later the next day. The only reason I'll be home is because everyone is going someplace I find very stupid." Zexion said reassuringly, but Demyx was very skeptical. Zexion groaned. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then come over. I wouldn't suggest this if I knew we'd get caught." Demyx still looked unsure. And Zexion rolled his eyes. Fine, since you're to chicken to try it, I guess I'll just have to use my right hand." Zexion said with a very sly look in his eye as he opened the door to get out. "Goodnight." Demyx watched as Zexion walked down to his house. With a heavy sigh, he started his car and drove home to explain why he was late yet again. . .

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Axel asked. "I heard a certain Ally Mendel was going to be there." Axel smirked in a last ditched effort to make Zexion change his mind.

Zexion groaned and met Axel's eyes. "Sorry Axel. You know I'd only kick your ass at bowling." He said laying his sketch book on his lap. "So how about you take my place and be the star for once."

Axel sighed. "Fine, I'll see you later." Axel left the room to go down stairs and meet up with the others.

"He's not coming?" Vanitus asked.

"Nope." Axel said shutting and locking the door behind him.

Zexion sat on his bed for a few minutes before getting up to inspect the house. He walked over to the home security room. Inside he entered in the code and shut all the cameras off. No one was really that stupid to try and break into the Montague house. One, you'd get mauled by Max and the other dogs. Two, it just wasn't a good idea.

After getting some snacks and his diet safe soda and set them in his room. He then went into Axel's room and walked over to his head side table. "Don't let me down Axel." Way in the back Zexion found what he was looking for, the box of condoms Axel kept hidden from his parents. He took three out and put them in his pocket. With his heart pounding in his chest, he peaked out of Axel's window and looked out into the dark street. As he did, Teenagers, by My Chemical Romance played from his pant pocket. "So where are you hiding?"

"Outside the gate. And there's a really big dog staring me down." Demyx said. "I think he thinks I'm some weird emo-stalker kid."

"Hey, watch it on the emo cracks." Zexion said exiting Axel's room and headed down the stairs. "I'm more emo than goth. So where are you?" Zexion asked pulling off his shirt.

"Outside the front gate. And if this dog jumps at me I might piss my pants." Demyx said eyeing the giant fluffy mutt.

"Relax; Max won't bother you if you don't give him a reason to." Zexion opened the front door and out into the court yard. Demyx never averted his eyes from the big dog till he heard the gate open. He looked over and his eyes widened slightly at the shirtless Zexion.

"Hey, if you go into a daze, you _will_ pee your pants." Zexion said holding Max back.

"Very funny." Demyx stuck out his tongue and followed Zexion inside.

After being lead to the bathroom, Demyx joined Zexion in his room. He was amazed at the very lack of color. "Wow, it's like the prince of darkness himself lives here."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "I _am_ the prince of darkness." Demyx's eye wondered around the room taken in every image mentally. They then met the almost naked Zexion lying on the bed flipping through the channels of the TV. "You might want to lock the door."

Demyx shut the door and locked it. He took of his jacket and shirt off. He then joined Zexion on his bed and up his arm around his shoulders. Zexion looked up at him. "I take it you sleep with your shoes on?"

Demyx shrugged. "Sometimes. It depends on how I fall asleep." Demyx said figuring he'd just take them off. While leaning over the bed, untying his shoes, Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and pressed his chest against his back. "Someone's a little antsy."

Zexion chuckled and scooted back a little. Demyx turned around eyeing Zexion who looked so 'rapeable'. Zexion grinned. "She anything you like?"

Demyx grinned and crawled onto of him. "Oh, I don't like it, I love it." Demyx said kissing Zexion for the first time that night. Zexion felt so light and very love drunk. A light pink blush rose on his face as his head started to spin. Demyx pulled Zexion's leg up and around his waist, grinding his hips against Zexion's earning soft moans.

Demyx sat up and unbuttoned Zexion's jeans and pulled the zipper down. With a tug, Demyx had the jeans and Zexion's underwear off. Demyx marveled at the sight beneath him. With a deep breath, Demyx ran his hand up Zexion stomach and over his chest. Demyx bent down and crushed his lips against Zexion's while running his hand down Zexion's side. Zexion held on tightly to Demyx's neck as Demyx wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking it up and down. Pulling Zexion up into sitting position, Demyx released Zexion's member and put his fingers in Zexion's mouth, making him taste himself.

Pulling his fingers from Zexion's mouth, Demyx ran his hand down Zexion's back. "You sure about this?" Demyx asked. Zexion nodded his head and closed his eyes. He gasped as Demyx push one finger inside at a time. Zexion's face started to turn bright red. After a few minutes, Demyx withdrew his fingers; Zexion let out a heavy sigh and pushed Demyx backwards onto his back. He undid Demyx's jeans and pulled out his rock hard cock. Looking up at Demyx, Zexion grinned and took the whole this in his mouth. Not having a gag reflex, Zexion was able practically swallow Demyx whole. Demyx gasped as the little dark prince ran his tongue over his little friend.

Zexion released Demyx's member and moved to where his head was resting on his pillows. Demyx climbed on top of him and pressed their lips together. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and braced himself. As Demyx pushed himself inside, Zexion cringed as the pain shot up his spine. He didn't want to seem weak, so he didn't make any noise altering Demyx of his discomfort. But the tear forming in his eyes were words enough. Demyx brushed Zexion's bangs out of his face. "If it's too painful we can stop." Zexion shook his head. "Are you sure?" Demyx whispered and Zexion shook his head. Demyx took a deep breath and slowly pulled out and in to help Zexion's discomfort subside. After a few thrusts, Zexion started to rock his hips giving Demyx the ok to thrust faster. The faster the thrust, the harder Zexion's heart would beat. Demyx never took his eyes off Zexion. He watch to see what Zexion's body reacted to how he moved. With every thrust, pain turned to pleasure. The pleasure built and bottled up till in gasp-like moan, that pleasure was released. . .

Panting hard, Demyx leaned over Zexion and they locked eyes. Zexion eyes, which were usually gray and blank, were full of an ora Demy couldn't quite read. But he saw how vulnerable he really was. This strong willed and proud person was really just a new-born fawn in an open meadow looking for its mother. Demyx pressed lips against Zexion's as his head swirled with a fog and mist that clouded his better judgment. . .

"So you swear?" Demyx asked as he was forcibly being stripped. "You're not fucking with me?"

"No, for the last time." Zexion said throwing Demyx's bottom clothing onto the floor. "Unlike my ginger cousin, I think with the head on my shoulders." Demyx cocked an eyebrow.

"Axel's a ginger?" Demyx asked.

"I swear at times he is." Then the thought hit him that the three condoms he 'barrowed' from Axel were still in his pocket unopened. Oh well. . . Zexion reached over to turn off his light as Demyx turned off the TV. He nuzzled into Demyx's chest and closed his eyes as Demyx stroked his back.

"Hey Zexion."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Zexion's eyes flew open and he sat up to look Demyx in the eye. He felt like he was on the verge of tears.

He smiled and wiped his eyes before lying back down. "I love you too." Zexion whispered and their lips met and a spark passed between them and they fell asleep in each other's arms. And of course the next morning Zexion couldn't sit right the next morning.


End file.
